Aubrey family
Aubrey is the surname of a wizarding family that lived in Cannock, Staffordshire, England, as well as Salisbury, Wiltshire, England. Members of this family are typically pure-blood and have been sorted into Ravenclaw. The family motto is "solem fero," meaning "I bear the sun." Recent members that have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry include Bertram Aubrey Sr., who attended from 1970 to 1977, and Bertram Aubrey Jr., who began attending in 1992. History Early history The name Aubrey was brought to England in the great wave of migration following the Norman Conquest of 1066. The Aubrey family lived in Brecknock, Wales, where Sir Reginald Aubrey was granted lands in 1088. The name is topographic in origin and indicates that its original bearer once lived in a place planted with elder trees. The name also may be derived from a batismal name meaning "the son of Aubrey." In this case, the name would have been Albreda in the feminine form and Aubrey in the masculine form. In the year 1510, the Aubrey family were risen to the status of Earls in the muggle world. Many wizarding families at one point held titles similar to these, but the Aubreys were known as the Earls of Pendergast. Recent history Many members of the Aubrey family have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They include Percival Aubrey, who attended from 1910 to 1917, as well as his future wife Mabel Aubrey (née McKinnon), who attended during that same time. Percival left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in June of 1917. In 1924, he married Mabel Victoria McKinnon, the daughter of Bartholomew McKinnon, known as the 16th Duke of Oxfordshire in the muggle world, and Louise Victoria Alexandra McKinnon, also previously known as Princess Royal to muggles and Duchess of Oxfordshire. Percival was a wizard, but he also was the son of an Earl, which was less important considering that Louise herself was also witch, if a muggle-born one at that. However, to the Monarch, George V, his prospects as the heir to an Earldom were very important. Percival had one son and one daughter with Lady Mabel McKinnon between 1925 and 1926. They named them Bartholomew and Louise, after Mabel's parents. Percival's son, Bartholomew, later married a French witch named Normina Leblanc, and also had two children. Percival's daughter, Louise, never married. Percival was the paternal grandfather of Bertram Aubrey, Sr., and Floriane Hargrave (née Aubrey). He was the paternal great-grandfather of Bertram Aubrey Jr., and Arthur, Marnie, Alice, and Doris Hargrave. Known Members * Percival Aubrey '(10 June, 1899 - 17 May, 1979) - He attended Hogwarts from 1910 to 1917, and married Lady Mabel McKinnon. He had two children with her, Bartholomew and Louise. * 'Mabel Aubrey '''(née '''McKinnon) (12 June, 1900 - 11 April, 1967) - She attended Hogwarts from 1911 to 1918, and married Percival Aubrey. She had two children with him, Bartholomew and Louise. * Bartholomew Aubrey '(11 April, 1925 - 15 June, 1998) - He attended Hogwarts from 1936 to 1943, and married Normina Leblanc, a French witch. He had two children with her, Bertram Sr. and Floriane. * '''Louise Aubrey '(born 13 April, 1926) - She attended Hogwarts from 1937 to 1944. * 'Normina Aubrey '(née '''Leblanc) (12 January, 1927 - 3 June, 1998) - She attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic starting in 1935 at the age of eight, and finished in 1944. She went to England to escape the Global Wizarding War, and married Bartholomew Aubrey in 1954. They had two children. * Floriane Hargrave '''(née '''Aubrey) (19 June, 1955 - 11 August, 1988) - She attended Hogwarts from 1966 to 1973, and married Cornelius Hargrave in 1977. Together they had four children; see descendants tab for issue. * Bertram Aubrey Sr. '(29 October, 1958 - 1 November, 1997) - He attended Hogwarts from 1970 to 1977, and married Elizabeth Meadowes in 1979. They had one child together. * '''Elizabeth Aubrey '(née '''Meadowes) (11 April, 1961 - 20 December, 1996) - She attended Hogwarts from 1972 to 1979, and married Bertram Aubrey Sr. the same year she graduated. They had one child together. * 'Bertram Aubrey Jr. '(born 11 October, 1980) - He attended Hogwarts from 1992 to 1999. Known Descendants * 'Arthur Hargrave '(born 20 October, 1978) - Son of Floriane Hargave (née Aubrey) and Cornelius Hargrave. He attended Hogwarts from 1990 to 1997. * 'Marnie Hargrave '(born 30 December, 1980) - Daughter of Floriane Hargave (née Aubrey) and Cornelius Hargrave. She attended Hogwarts from 1992 to 1999. * 'Alice Hargrave '(born 18 July, 1984) - Daughter of Floriane Hargave (née Aubrey) and Cornelius Hargrave. She attended Hogwarts from 1995 to 2002. * 'Doris Hargrave '(born 10 August, 1988) - Daughter of Floriane Hargave (née Aubrey) and Cornelius Hargrave. She attended Hogwarts from 1999 to 2006. Category:Families in the British Wizarding World Category:Families of Staffordshire Category:Families of Wiltshire Category:Families of the West Country Category:Families of the West Midlands Category:Aubrey family